


Talk to Me: Fiona

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Talk to Me [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Engagement, F/M, Fiona and Mickey text each other that's it, M/M, Sexual Content, Swearing, Weddings, mentioned domestic violence, parenting, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Fiona text each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to Me: Fiona

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this lives up to the first texting fic I wrote! If you like this and want more of these kinds of fics COMMENT/KUDOS! They're fun to write and fairly easy so I'll write some more if they're liked!   
> Hopefully you know the drill   
> F:Fiona   
> M: Mickey   
> And each line is a new text!
> 
> Xx  
> T

F: r u good with ur hands?  
M: y don't u ask ur brother   
F: a that's fucking nasty   
F: b I need u to fix the sink   
M: what's wrong?  
F: it's clogged and water is spilling onto the floor   
M: I'll be over soon   
F: thanks mick 

F: do u like living at ur dad's place?  
M: not really but it's cheap and Mandy and my son r here   
F: u know it's not ur job to take care of them right?   
M: y u asking?  
F: my boyfriend is moving in and he owns his apartment.. daddy pays the mortgage.. u and Ian can live there for free   
M: he said that?   
F: of course   
F: u r family   
F: Mandy can move in with her guy   
F: u can sell the house for money   
M: what about Lana?   
F: u don't have to take care of her   
M: she's the mother of my son   
F: she's a prostitute   
M: still needs somewhere to live   
F: if she's not a bitch about it she can live here   
M: WHAT   
F: we have 2 free rooms   
F: I don't want u and Ian living in that house   
M: y   
F: I know bad stuff happened there   
F: family doesn't let family suffer   
F: we don't even let Frank suffer too much lol   
M: oh I know that..   
M: ok where is the apartment? 

F: how r u doing?  
M: good   
F: how's Ian?  
M: stressed from the move   
F: taking his meds?   
F: hello?   
M: not on schedule   
F: r u telling him to?!   
M: yes but he just gets angry   
F: too fucking bad! He needs to take them!   
M: I know   
F: if he doesn't take them tmmrw I'm coming over 

F: so Ian's been here a few days..   
M: he's mad at me   
F: he's back on his meds  
M: good   
F: Mickey.. come visit 

F: it's been a week   
F: ur both being dumb   
F: he misses u 

F: Ian and Lana just got into a fight   
M: WHAT   
M: is he ok?!   
M: about what?!   
F: yeah he's fine she just clawed him   
F: about u   
F: that girl is brutal   
F: come home 

F: Ian really needs u   
M: I'm here   
F: he thinks ur mad at him   
M: I'm not   
F: then tell him that u dufus

F: don't know what's worse having u two fight OR FUCK OBNOXIOUSLY LOUD IN MY HOUSE   
F: U TWO HAVE UR OWN APARTMENT FOR A GOD DAMN REASON  
F: GUYS THIS IS THE THIRD TIME IN 2 HOURS  
F: PLEASE GO TO UR OWN HOUSE 

F: thank u for going to ur own fucking house   
M: ur welcome sis (;   
F: don't ever talk to me again 

F: what's ur fave kind of cake?   
M: what   
F: cake! Like chocolate or vanilla or   
M: for what?  
F: cause I asked u what the hell do u mean what  
M: idk chocolate wit chocolate frosting   
F: thank u 

M: never throw me a surprise party again   
F: it was Debs idea!   
M: u just don't want me to be annoyed   
F: only cause u like her more than everyone else!   
M: I like u just fine   
F: yeah but u love Debbie   
F: and u buy her lots of shit 

F: that did NOT mean buy me a freaking TV Mickey Milkovich!!!!!   
M: got it on a run   
M: the guy didn't have the cash so we took that   
M: not a big deal   
F: it's a 40 in flat screen it's a big deal   
M: fuck off   
F: thank u 

M: JimmySteve jackass is back?  
F: yup  
M: don't even talk to him   
F: I won't   
M: I'm serious he's gonna try to get u back   
F: I'm over him   
M: u better be   
F: ur a good kid mick   
M: stay away from him   
F: ok ok   
F: love u mickey   
M: same

M: Ian and I wanna go on a trip   
F: where   
M: idk   
F: that's something u kinda need to know   
M: somewhere not southside   
M: where we don't feel like we're gonna get shot for holding hands   
F: that'd be nice   
M: will u watch Yev?  
F: of course 

F: have a safe flight   
M: will do

F: NEW PICTURE MESSAGE   
F: Yev and Liam are bonding   
M: that's cute   
F: have fun! 

F: so Nathan proposed   
M: oh wow congrats!!!   
F: Ian didn't tell u?   
M: not doing much talking..   
F: Eww tmi   
F: anyways im figuring out the wedding party   
M: and   
F: I don't have many friends   
M: u don't say   
F: hey don't be a dick   
M: get on with it I'm on lunch break!   
F: ok ok so for bridesmaids it's deb and Mandy and Vee is maid of honor   
F: Nathans best man is his friend, then Lip Carl and Ian for groomsmen   
F: would u wanna be a groomsmen?  
M: me?!   
F: duh   
F: then Yev and Liam can be ring bearers and vees girls can be flower girls   
M: u want ME in ur wedding?  
F: Mickey don't act like this is a crazy idea! Yes I do   
M: there's not gonna be an even number  
F: I'll add Sammi and Lana   
F: or Shelia   
M: this is gonna be a freak show  
F: if u don't want to just say no   
M: it's ur wedding I'm not trying to have u be a Bridezilla  
M: I'll be in ur dumb wedding   
F: perfect! 

F: do NOT let Nathan get too drunk   
M: can't hear u I'm at the strip club   
F: U BETTER NOT BE U LITTLE SHIT   
M: he's getting a lap dance   
F: it better be from a GUY   
M: may not wanna say that   
M: ur brother is extremely good dancer   
F: I'm gonna kick ur ass   
M: I'm getting a lap dance gtg

F: u look like shit   
M: hungover as fuck   
F: serves u right   
F: do NOT puke   
M: No promises   
M: shouldn't u be getting ready   
F: I am   
M: alright see u soon   
F: don't get struck down when u enter the church   
M: ditto 

F: we made it   
M: aren't u meant to be getting on a plane?   
F: yeah yeah   
F: just wanted to say thank u   
M: ur welcome   
F: ur a good egg Mickey   
M: think ur a bit drunk   
F: sober as Frank on disability check day M: lol! Go get on the plane 

M: HOW ON EARTH DID U POTTY TRAIN   
F: lots of practice and candy   
M: I'VE BEEN PEED ON SO MANY TIMES   
F: Lol welcome to parenthood bud   
M: he just waits until the last minute!  
F: just learn his tells and bribe him   
M: I'm ready to strangle him   
F: bring him over Lana and I will work on it 

F: UR SON PEED ON ME   
F: HE IS UNTEACHABLE   
M: lol! So I take it u don't want him to spend the night?  
F: HELL NO   
M: oh don't give up now grandma Fiona   
F: don't fucking call me that!!!!   
M: LOL  
F: come get ur kid u shit 

M: I hear Lanas moving out?  
F: yes   
M: where?  
F: with a guy   
M: have u met him?  
F: yes .. very nice   
M: oh?   
F: he will be good for her   
M: u sure?  
F: yes Mickey u worry too much 

M: this is y I fucking worry u at the hospital yet?   
F: no leaving now   
F: Debbie is watching the kids   
M: she's unconscious   
M: they will put her in a coma if she doesn't wake up soon   
F: oh god   
M: u shouldn't have let her move in with him!!!!  
F: u don't even know what happened! It could have been an accident!!!!   
M: she fell down a whole flight of stairs!!   
F: exactly she could have fell  
M: I've seen this before   
M: with my mom and Mandy and Debbie and now Lana   
F: Mickey..   
M: don't bother coming 

F: how is Lana?   
F: if ur not gonna let me come see her u need to give me updates  
F: Mickey I'm not kidding 

M: I owe u an apology   
F: oh?   
M: Svetlana fell down the stairs.. He didn't push her.   
F: oh   
M: he's a good guy.. never hit her or anything   
M: I overreacted  
F: it's fine   
M: it's not   
M: let me take u to dinner and apologize in person?   
F: ok 

F: thank u for dinner!   
M: don't worry about it   
F: picked a day yet??  
M: No fi..   
F: well get it together!   
F: picked a ring?!   
M: bye now 

F: MICKEY MILKOVICH WHEN U ASK SOMEONE FOR PERMISSION TO MARRY THEIR BROTHER U MAKE SURE THAT THEYRE PRESENT WHEN U PROPOSE   
F: I LET U BE IN MY WEDDING AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET   
M: stop yelling Jesus   
M: it was spur of the moment   
M: Lana Ian and I were getting coffee   
F: UR IMMIGRANT PROSTITUTE BABY MAMA WAS PRESENT FOR THE PROPOSAL AND I WASNT   
F: I AM OFFENDED   
F: AND HURT   
F: IM NOT COMING TO THE WEDDING   
M: fine   
F: well ill come to the wedding but STILL   
M: Ian asked if u were done bitching yet   
F: NO IM NOT DONE BITCHING IAN CLAYTON GALLAGHER   
M: alright well we're gonna go fuck and u can stay mad   
F: I WILL  
F: congrats assholes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Monie for reading this over for me!   
> Talk to me on tumblr: mickey-mousemilkovich


End file.
